


Повсюду есть уши

by beatlomanka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M, Steve Rogers's Sadness Errands
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5916670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlomanka/pseuds/beatlomanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если уши есть повсюду, значит, кто-то должен слушать.</p>
<p>Ненавижу свою работу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повсюду есть уши

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ears Everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840308) by [Sproings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproings/pseuds/Sproings). 



> «Братья по оружию» (англ. Band of Brothers) — американский телевизионный минисериал о Второй мировой войне, созданный по одноимённой художественно-документальной книге историка Стивена Амброуза  
> «Космические яйца» (другие названия — «Космические мудозвоны» и «Космобольцы», англ. Spaceballs) — кинопародия на классическую трилогию «Звёздные войны» Джорджа Лукаса и некоторые другие фильмы.  
> «Молодой Франкенштейн» (англ. Young Frankenstein) — постмодернистская пародийная комедия 1974 года, обыгрывающая сюжеты и стандартные ситуации классических чёрно-белых фильмов ужасов.  
> Техниколор — один из способов получения цветного кинематографического или фотографического изображения.

Ненавижу свою работу. 

Все должно было быть не так. Я пошел на службу, потому что хотел сделать мир лучше. Сражаться за благое дело. Отсечь одну голову – и все прочие, что займут ее место.

Но вышло почему-то именно так. Я надеваю наушники и не вздыхаю, потому что микрофон уловит мой вздох.

\- Как у него дела? – спрашиваю я.

\- Сегодня неплохо, - отвечает знакомый голос. – После обеда он посмотрел «Космические яйца». Всегда здорово слышать, как он смеется.

\- Да, - соглашаюсь я. Мне неизвестно, кто находится на том конце провода. Я не знаю ни имени, ни внешности, ничего не знаю о чужой жизни. Но знаю, что мы выполняем одну и ту же работу и – однажды, когда я подключился, голос, казалось, рыдал. Я проверил потом – инструкция это запрещает, но мне было все равно – я проверил: в этот день он впервые посмотрел «Братьев по оружию».

Я не про напарника. Я не знаю, какого пола мой напарник, не знаю, доводилось ли ему или ей видеть «Братьев по оружию» раньше.

Нет. Он. Капитан. Величайший из героев нашей страны.

Человек, чье личное пространство мы нарушаем.

Конечно, мы не должны знать, что это он. Они вроде бы верят, что без камер мы не поймем. Как будто мы не узнаем его голос или –

\- Я отключаюсь, - говорит мой напарник.

\- Принято.

На линии становится тихо. Потом слышится тихий клик мыши. Надо думать, в чьи-то обязанности входит отслеживать, для чего он использует компьютер. Раньше я развлекался, воображая историю его запросов. «Во что превратился Бруклин?», «Почему машины до сих пор не летают?» или «Атаки инопланетян с 1944-го по наши дни».

Все это казалось куда забавнее до того, как я услышал его плач в подушку.

Часом позже звучат тихие шаги (слишком тихие для парня его габаритов), открывается и закрывается дверь холодильника, потом открывается и закрывается дверца микроволновки. Микроволновка гудит несколько минут и сигналит. Я отмечаю все это в своем планшете. Кто-то, наверное, следит за тем, что он ест. **Две упаковки полуфабрикатов, пачка чипсов, литр мороженого.** Ужин для чемпионов.

Однажды ему позвонили. Меня тогда очень обрадовало, что он включил громкую связь. Это был архивист из музея, который всерьез удивился, что Капитан отвечает на адресованные ему звонки. Они долго обсуждали запланированную в музее выставку. Очень долго. Как будто один из них умирал от благоговения, а второй отчаянно скучал по любому общению с людьми.

А может, я просто проецирую.

Я отмечаю время, когда он ставит тарелки в раковину. 18:28. Включение телевизора я отмечаю тоже – это 18:29.

У меня уходит меньше десяти минут, чтобы понять – он смотрит «Молодого Франкенштейна». Было бы здорово, если б он смотрел побольше комедий. Может, он бы снова засмеялся – громко, как тогда…

Телевизор затихает. Его голос тихо бормочет: «Господи, даже _у нас_ был гребаный Техниколор».

18:47.

Должно быть, он читает. Да, вот шелест переворачивающейся страницы, но карандашного шороха не слышно. Надеюсь, книга хорошая. Я, конечно, не знаю, что он читает. Знаю только, что некоторые книги вынуждают его рыться в интернете дольше, чем прочие. Мне кажется, это грустно – какое удовольствие можно получить от чтения, если оно превращается в домашнее задание? С другой стороны, удовольствие вообще нечасто бывает в списке его приоритетов.

Книгу захлопывают, и через полсекунды слышится громкий удар – скорее всего, она полетела в дальнюю стену. Черт.

19:34.

Выдвигается ящик стола. Черт, пожалуйста, нет. Негромко звякает металл. Армейские жетоны на цепочке. Этот звук мне хорошо известен.

Я отмечаю это, когда цепочка звенит у него в кармане. 

\- Мне кажется, тебе бы понравились «Космические яйца», - говорит он. – Конечно, сначала пришлось бы посмотреть «Звездные Войны», но думаю, они пришлись бы тебе по вкусу. Бластеры, световые лучи и волшебство. Тебе правда понравилось бы. Блядь, если бы…

Жетоны звенят, и его дыхание сбивается. 

\- Я люблю тебя, Бак. С днем рождения, блядь.

Явственно слышатся приглушенные рыдания. Кажется, он зарылся лицом в подушку.

Боже, я ненавижу свою работу.

**Десятое марта, период с 19:28 по 20:24 – из-за перебоев с передачей данных аудиозапись сохранить не удалось. Дежурный специалист отметил, что объект в это время продолжал тихо читать.**

Я бы уволился, но они просто возьмут вместо меня кого-нибудь другого.


End file.
